Un déguisement qui n'en fait qu'a sa tête
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Quand la magie en a marre d'attendre...


Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Lev Grosseman - Sera Gamble, John McNamara et Michael London  
Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.  
Ecrit pour le défis d'halloween de French Fics Fanarts ;-)

* * *

Un déguisement qui n'en fait qu'a sa tête

Entre les citrouilles, zombies et fantômes en tout genre qui décoraient l'académie Braksbill, celle-ci avait l'allure des vieille écoles de magie des films de cinéma.

Et pourtant c'était dans le parc de l'établissement que se déroulaient les festivités de cette nuit d'horreur.  
Pâle comme la mort, Eliot s'était transformé en un vampire plus vrai que nature. Un sort serait caché sous la confection de son costume que cela n'en aurait rien d'étonnant.

En grande conversation avec Margo qui s'était affublée d'une robe de style Marie Antoinette déchirée et recouverte de faux sang. Bien que cela aurait pu être du vrai quand on l'examinait de plus près. Il fit signe à Alice qui s'était décidée pour le costume que son homologue de la littérature portait dans les long métrages qui étaient passé sur grand écran, pour qu'elle et Penny Grimmer, sans grand effort, en bohémien, les rejoigne près du bar à boissons.

Cependant en se retournant, les yeux du suceur de sang se posèrent sur Quentin et il se trouva bien incapable de se détourner de l'image qui lui était rendue.

Loin des visions de cauchemard, mais pas trop non plus, le brun arborait un accoutrement plus sexy qu'effrayant de pirate des sept mers, qui sortait tout droit des romans arlequins que lisait en cachette son amie brune.

Subjugué par cette vision qui éclipsa de loin l'idée d'aller visiter, avec leur petit groupe, une maison hantée dont il avait l'adresse.

Son amie à ses cotés eut juste le temps d'attraper le gobelet qu'il lui tendait, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers l'incarnation de ses rêves érotiques, qui servaient à l'occuper toute ses nuits qu'il avait passé seul dans sa chambre alors que celle de son camarade se trouvait sur le même palier.

Arrivant à ses côtés, il ne lui laissa aucunement le temps d'en placer une avant de l'entrainer à sa suite et le ramener, à ce qu'il semblait au plus jeune, vers leurs amis, avant qu'il ne bifurque brusquement vers un bosquet d'arbres non loin et s'y enfonce jusqu'à ce que la musique, qui battait son plein, ne le leur parvienne plus qu'en un écho murmuré à travers les branches feuillues.

Se retrouvant adossé au large tronc d'un chêne, les yeux d'Eliot plongés dans les siens, aussi profondément que l'aurait fait un couteau bien aiguiser, le pirate retenait inconsciemment sa respiration alors qu'un silence de mort s'installait autour d'eux.

Soudainement le grand brun s'éloigna du plus petit, comme s'il reprenait tardivement ses esprits. Paraissant presque surpris de se retrouver où ils étaient.

-Q ? Questionna Eliot, utilisant le surnom de son ami comme une question.

-Eliot. Répondit à son tour le su nommé sans argumenter.

-Y-a-t-il une raison particulière au fait que nous soyons seul et ici ou bien ai-je déjà dépassé mon quota de boissons ?

Habitué aux pitreries du plus vieux, il resta calme tout en lui répondant, ne voyant pas le point de s'alarmer de la situation. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas vécus plus bizarres.  
Suivant son compagnon des yeux alors qu'il faisait les cent pas en marmonnant sur des idées stupides de costume et de sort, il le vit se stopper net et se retourner vers lui avec le même regard prédateur qu'il portait il y a de cela quelques minutes.

Levant un sourcil quand il s'avança vers lui une nouvelle fois et qu'il se retrouva à quelques millimètres près ,plaqué au tronc au quel il était précédemment. Seul fait ayant changé étant que cette fois leurs corps étaient collés l'un a l'autre et que le visage du télékinétique se retrouvait dans son coup.

-Eliot ? Questionna Quentin à son tour quand il sentit les lèvres de ce dernier contre sa peau en de petits baisers fugaces.

-Mmmm ? Marmonna sans grand intérêt le magicien plus expérimenté, plus intéressé par l'épiderme qu'il mordillait pieusement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Poursuis vit le plus jeune pas le moins du monde déphasé par ce qui se passait.

-Je te goûte sweatheart, fut la réponse chuchotée dans son oreille avant qu'il ne sent les canines de son ami se planter dans sa nuque. Ce qui lui attira une brève grimace de douleur avant qu'un soupir de bien être ne s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et que ses mains ne s'agrippent également au corps du vampire. Ses doigts crochetés dans les vêtements qui se trouvaient sous sa cape.

Il pouvait presque sentir son sang circuler dans ses veines et se concentrer au sud de son anatomie. Pour celui qui n'était pas tiré des deux minuscules trous de sa gorge, à laquelle s'abreuvait goulument son partenaire tout en laissant s'échapper des petits sons d'extase a chaque gorgées avalées tandis que ses hanches se frottaient aux siennes.

Ses pensées aussi fuyantes qu'une anguille, il fut presque surpris de l'intensité avec laquelle ils s'assouvirent tout deux.  
Les dents du brun quittant sa peau, laissant place à une langue douce qui adoucit la légère démangeaison et qui lapa les quelques dernières gouttes d'ambroisie écarlate.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappent de sa gorge, le troisième année posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son désormais amant alors que ce dernier se laissait, lentement, glisser le long du tronc. S'adossant à ce dernier avec le brunet , entre ses jambes et collé à son torse tel une patelle accrochée à son rocher, dérivant lentement dans les bras de Morphée au rythme de leurs respirations. 

Fin


End file.
